What the?
by Ace Attorney2
Summary: Sometimes, things aren't what you think. These short spoofs of Avatar will get you laughing. Rated K for suggestive content. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

b **And here we are! The starting of a comedy spoof about Avatar!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender.**

**Part 1** /b 

Katara's water just broke.

Looking down in horror, she could see a dark stain of liquid streaked across her pants. Her legs wobbled in fear and astonishment.

Quickly, her head snapped up as she ran over to get Aang's attention. "Aang! Aang!"she called.

"What happened, Katara?" asked Aang urgently.

"It happened," she whispered, "I knew it would soon."

Aang looked at her sopping wet pants and gaped in awe. "It's okay, Katara!" Aang said quickly. He clicked his staff to the ground and his air glider snapped out, "I'll take you into town as quick as I can. Hop on the glider!"

Katara nodded with tears and sweat coming down her face. She got onto the glider as quickly as she could and Aang pounced into the air. They were soaring close to the ground so it wouldn't upset Katara.

After a few minutes, they arrived at Lao Sim and Aang carefully touched to the ground. He grabbed hold of Katara's hand and dashed through the streets with her, ignoring the amazed crowd.

At last, they found the building and they quickly cut forward in line. "Please, sir," consulted Aang, "This girl needs help as quick as possible!"

"Whatever is the matter?" exclaimed the man at the desk.

"I was just standing there alone for a minute," explained Katara. "When, suddenly, I could feel it! It waned, broke, and water got all over my pants!"

The man looked confused. "What do you mean?"

Katara sniffled and unlatched her water pouch from the side. A hole was on the bottom with little drops of water leaking from it. "Please, sir. I am in need of another water pouch. This one broke. Is there any others in your stock I can buy?"

b **Ooooohhhhhh. I know what you were all thinking! Well, you got the wrong idea. Anyways, part 2 is still being worked on. Keep in touch!** /b 


	2. Chapter 2

b **Okay, here is my next one. I put a lot of thoughts into thinking of an idea so here it is.**

**Part 2** /b 

Katara was in the corner cutting herself.

The group was in the Inn of a town called Pao Quin and so far the only thing Sokka did to Katara was annoy her by saying how over-emotional she was. This was when Aang cued to go to the market to have Katara vent her anger.

So here she was, cutting and stabbing like there was no tomorrow.

_Oh, he'll see_ Katara thought. _Sokka will see that I'm not over-emotional_.

Katara continued cutting.

The scissors she was using were beginning to squeak and get dull. They were the only pair she managed to find throughout the Inn. But she didn't stop. This had to be done to relieve her anger.

Minutes passed. The only thing that lit the room was a melting candle. However, this was enough for Katara to see. She also closed the blinds to the window so no one could see what she was doing.

Katara continued cutting.

On and on she went. Her task was not complete until she knew that she was satisfied of what she did in those long hours.

Finally, she got up and looked at her handiwork. At that moment, Aang, Sokka, and Toph opened the door to the room. They were holding baskets full of food and goods that Sokka enjoyed buying. "Hey, Katara," said Aang. "How are you?"

"Just fine," Katara replied, hiding her arms behind her back so they won't she what she just did.

"Hey, sis," said Sokka, looking at the messy pile in the corner, "What were you doing while we were gone?"

"Umm…nothing," she said, smiling in embarrassment.

"She's hiding something behind her back," burst out Toph, "I can feel it!"

Katara looked annoyed at her.

"Come on Katara," said Aang enthusiastically. "Show it to us!"

Katara sighed but held out her hands.

Everyone stared for a moment. Sokka was the first to talk, "It's…"

Aang finished, "…a paper doll? You spent your time cutting out a paper doll?"

"Yup!" said Katara. "This is how I am going to empty my anger from now on. Making a harmless little doll." At that moment, her finger slid against it and gave her a little cut. "Ow!" she groaned and began to suck up the blood from her finger. "That went in deep!"

b **Gotcha again! Please review!** /b 


	3. Chapter 3

b **Okay here is part 3. Enjoy!**

**Part 3** /b 

"Ooh," Katara moaned with delight. She was licking her tongue away at something.

"That tastes so good, huh, Katara?" said Aang, who was also licking something. "Ooh," he groaned with pleasure also as he hit a delicate spot.

"Ooh," said Katara again.

They both continued licking as only the both of them were making little noise so nobody could hear them.

"Mmm," said Aang, "That was so good Katara!"

"More!" exclaimed Katara. "More, more, more!"

"But, Katara, what if they find out?"

"Come on, they won't!"

"All right. Fine then."

They continued licking up more.

"Ooh," groaned Katara.

"Ooh," moaned Aang.

Sokka and Toph warned them not to do it. No matter how many times they did, Aang and Katara managed to hide their sins from them. It was always so tempting that they always decided to do it again and again.

"Mmm, this is so good Aang!" squealed Katara.

"Yes, I know Katara," said Aang, who liked it more and more.

"Again, Aang!"

"Okay, Katara."

But just as they were about to do it again, the door behind them burst open. Turning around, Aang and Katara did the best they could to hide their sins from Sokka and Toph, but the evidence was all over their faces.

Sokka glared at them, "Aang…Katara.."

"How could you?!" Toph burst angrily.

"We're sorry, we didn't mean to…" said Katara quickly.

Aang cut her off and pointed at her, "It was all her idea."

Sokka ignored them and growled, "How many time have we told you to QUIT EATING ALL THE CHCOLATE!"

b **Ooooooohhhhhh! You perverts! Just kidding!** /b 


	4. Chapter 4

b **And now for part 4 **

**NOTE: I am running out of ideas. I may stop soon. :'( Anyways…**

**Part 4** /b 

Sometime after Aang and Zuko got back from the SunWarrior's temple…

"Hey, Sokka!" called Aang. "I want to show you something!"

Sokka rolled his eyes and approached Aang in his room. "What is it, Aang?" he asked loudly.

"Shh!" Aang said. "You have to keep this a secret!"

"What's so great about keeping a…" his voice faltered as he saw what Aang was holding up."

"Aang, what are those?" he said slowly.

"Well, before Zuko and I left the SunWarrior's temple, the SunWarrior chief gave me this as gratitude."

"What are they?" asked Sokka.

"Here, watch," Aang said enthusiastically. He took one and lit it with a small flame from his firebending. The little flame on the end stood there. Before Sokka could gather his senses, Aang inhaled it.

"Ahhhh, so good," Aang said.

"What are you DOING Aang?!" Sokka burst out. "You don't know what kind of Fire Nation trick this is!"

"But they say that Fire Nation uses them all the time so they should be perfectly safe. Here." Aang shoved another lit one under Sokka's nose he sniffed it and then his face became relaxed.

"Ahhhh," said Sokka, "That is so good!"

Over the next hour or so, Aang and Sokka continued inhaling these mysterious objects. Whenever one went out, Aang just lit another one and they continued inhaling them again. The smell just seemed to lure them into a fantasy and all their cares in the world seemed to have disappeared.

A minute later however, a knock was sounded on the door and Aang and Sokka bolted up. Then Katara's voice came, "Aang, Sokka, what are you doing in there?"

"Uh, nothing," said Sokka quickly.

"What are we going to do with these?" Aang whispered so Katara couldn't hear.

"Hide them!" Sokka whispered back.

"Hello?" came Katara's voice again. This made Sokka and Aang scamper all over the room. Sokka tried to hide them under the bed, but it was a stone block connected to the floor. Aang tried to throw them out the window, but he remembered that he had none. Finally, both of them tried to hide them in their mouths, but they burned their tongues making them spit them out again. They were trapped in the room!

At that moment, Aang's door slammed down as Toph kicked it over. Through the doorway was Katara and Zuko with confused looks on their faces. "What were you doing in here?" demanded Katara.

Sokka and Aang looked at each other then disappointedly showed what they were holding.

"Umm…" said Toph, "What are those?"

But Zuko answered instead, "What were you doing with those Fire Nation Room Candle Freshener? They are only a one-time use! How many did you use?"

"Ten," said Aang.

"Ten?! That's more than enough to keep a room smelling fresh!"

"No wonder they smelled so good," said Sokka.

b **Heh. May not be as good as my others, but, I try.** /b 


	5. Chapter 5

b **Okay, I finally came up with an idea that took me a while to make me write it out. Sorry about the delay and the fright of you never seeing a chapter again but I was hung up because it was a new semester at my school.**

**Anyways, enjoy! ; )**

**Please Note: This takes place after Appa is found and they are still not in Ba Sing Se. This is totally contradictory but it will fit perfectly in this story because it makes up the punch line. /**b 

The group was flying high in the sky on top of Appa. Aang was guiding on Appa's head while Sokka, Katara, and Toph were in his saddle snoozing. They were in the Earth kingdom and it's been days since they came across another city. The main reason was because Sokka was holding his map upside down when he read it. However, they managed to fix the problem and were headed towards a town called Win Hai.

Finally, after flying for three hours, Aang tilted Appa downwards back towards Earth. Appa made a slight groan and they descended towards the city and landed feet from the gates to it.

Aang exhaled with relief and jumped off of Appa right when everyone else woke up. "Come on guys," called Aang from the ground, "We're here!"

"Finally," Sokka broke out. "I've been tired of riding on Appa's back all this time."

"Katara?" said Toph. "Do you have any water? I'm parched!"

"Sorry," replied Katara, "I'm out."

Aang's eyes flew around the buildings as he spotted a pub. "Hey, guys!" Aang said, "Look! A pub! Let's have some drinks in there!"

Everyone looked at it and said, "Okay!"

"Mmm!" said Sokka, smacking his lips. "I'm in the mood for having exotic juices now!"

But before anyone moved, Toph said, "Hey, Aang? What town are we in again?"

"Um…Win Hai," said Aang. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh…this place." Toph said with a little dread in her voice.

"Have you been here before, Toph?" asked Katara.

"Yes," she said. "When I was eight. This town is not dangerous, but it is completely filled with pranksters who like teasing new people in town."

"Then we should watch our steps," said Aang. "But in the meantime, let's get something to drink!"

Everyone nodded in agreement and they walked into the pub. However, outside the pub behind a building were two boys who listened to the whole thing and noticed the strange appearance of a large sky bison.

"Hey, Mok," said one. "I have an idea! Let's hide their sky bison before they walk out. That's sure to get on their nerves!"

"I don't know, Suri," said the boy named Mok. "What if they get really worried and are desperate to find it?"

"Come on, Mok," said Suri, "We'll put him back out once they call for him."

"Oh…All right then," said Mok.

Picking up a large square of hay from their nearby house, they sneaked up towards Appa and dangled the hay in front of him. Licking his lips, Appa began following the hay hungrily because Mok and Suri were now walking him away from his spot. Then they stopped him behind the pub where they thought would be a good place because it would be the last place where Aang and everyone else would look. They dropped the hay on the ground and Appa began munching on it happily while lying down and enjoying the new company.

Fifteen minutes passed and Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Toph walked out looking satisfied. But their expressions were gone once they didn't see Appa where they left him. "Appa?" called Aang. "Where'd you go, boy?"

Suddenly, Toph realized it: "I told you guys, there are pranksters in this town who like teasing outsiders!"

"I knew it!" concluded Sokka. "C'mon guys, let's look for him!"

"Wait!" said Katara. "I have a better idea!"

"A better idea than finding Appa and leaving?" said Aang.

"Yes!" she said. "See, they want to waste our time of looking for Appa. That would make them more pleasured. Instead, we have to use this time to get more drinks inside the pub. That way, they would be wasting THEIR time on US!"

Aang thought for a moment before saying, "Hmm…I like it, Katara! Let's do that!"

Sokka and Toph nodded in agreement as Katara said, "Besides, I enjoyed that brambleberry fruit drink." And with that, they walked back into the pub.

However, behind the pub where Mok and Suri were, they were laughing as they heard everything. "What suckers," said Suri. "They don't know that in our years of experience that we didn't develop a sense of patience."

"Yeah!" exclaimed Mok, who now liked the prank. "They will definitely lose it before we do."

Another fifteen minutes passed and Aang walked with everyone else out of the pub again. But, Aang was now annoyed. "Appa is still not there," Aang said angrily. "I DON'T want this to turn out like the desert again."

Katara looked worried. Then she said, "Calm down Aang, we just have to…"

She was cut off when Aang marched forward, struck his staff on the ground making a loud striking sound to get anyone who was in the vicinity's attention. Then he shouted to the air: "All right, you pranksters! Listen up! I am the Avatar and I command that you return my sky bison immediately! If you don't, then I'll have to do what I did back in the desert! When I walk out of the pub again, I EXPECT TO SEE APPA WHERE I LEFT HIM!"

Everyone nodded with agreement and Toph said, "You tell 'em, Twinkletoes!"

And with that, they marched back into the pub. Behind the building, Mok and Suri were shaking in shock. "Oh, man Mok!" said Suri. "We should return it now! Have you heard what the Avatar did in the desert when the sandbenders stole his bison? He flipped out, that's what!"

"C'mon, Suri," said Mok. "Help me with this!"

They both grabbed Appa's reigns and led him out to the spot where Aang left him. They tied the reigns onto a wooden pole and hightailed it away from it but kept a view from behind a building.

Finally, after the third time Aang walked out, he spotted Appa and he and everyone else let out a sigh of relief. They walked towards Appa and began to leave. However, before they did, Mok walked out and approached Aang.

Aang noticed a boy coming and halted from taking off. "Excuse me," said the boy. "Me and my brother, Suri, heard everything you said when you shouted. And we understand what you did in the desert. But we were wondering WHAT you would have done if he was gone again and what you did in the desert."

Aang looked at everyone else and then they all looked back at Mok. Then, they all said at once, "We walked."

b **Hoh hoh! You thought that he was going to go into the Avatar State and turn the city in ruins!**

…

**Or not! Anyways, I refrain from making any more because I really want to concentrate on my studies now. Thank you for your reviews everyone! /**b 


End file.
